One Awkward Morning
by alzbutt
Summary: An awkward morning for Dean.


Dean woke up panting, beads of sweat running down from his forehead down to his neck soaking his tees. He finally noticed his raging hardness between his legs. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table, glaring red numbers that read 5:02 AM.

"Crap." He said. He dreamed about Cas above him, making sexy, moaning noises of pleasure. And even if he denies his feelings, the evidence between his legs is quite doing the opposite. Every time he saw Cas, every time he is near, he can smell that vanilla, pine scent, every time he wants to taste Cas' pink chapped lip and while doing that he absentmindedly licked his lips instead, every time he told himself "I'm not gay", but every time they locked gazes and lost into those stupid bluest eyes, he always whispered, "Don't be gay." He's not gay. But Sam referred him a Bi. Whatever that means he doesn't know who he is now.

He glanced down at his protruding member that was achingly trapped inside his superman boxer shorts. Taking a deep breath he stood up and stripped off his sweat-soaked tees and boxers, throwing it to the floor. Cold air hits his damped skin and his raging boner was bobbing comically, signaling him to unleash the fire he restrained for so long.

And so he lay back down on his bed and instantly touch his swelling cock, hissing in pleasure as he wrapped his right hand from the tip and gliding down a delicious friction down to the base. He bit his lip to muffle his moan as pleasure took over his system.

Closing his eyes, he imagined Cas was between his legs, mouth swallowing his cock, hot and sensationally sinfully good. Cas starts to bobs his head, flicking his tongue playfully to the slit as his hand fumbles Dean's balls.

Dean tried to thrust his hips but Cas' grip on his hips was fuckingly strong and made him stay still with a whimper. He glanced down and watched as Cas bob his head fast, hollowing his cheeks that made Dean's body tremble, hands finding something to hold onto to. So he grabs Cas' hair as he can feel his orgasm dangerously approaching to explode.

"Cas..." a broken moan escapes Dean's lips as their eyes locked.

Cas lets go of Dean's cock with a wet pop, lips shining with spit and pre-cum. He continued to pump faster Dean's cock with his hand.

"Dean...?"

That sexy, grave sinful voice made Dean whimpered but suddenly it was cut off by a small voice inside his head.

 **"You're in the middle of jerking off, and you're on the edge to hit orgasm when suddenly..."**

But Dean didn't waver as the small voice keeps on narrating inside his head.

 **"…the door suddenly swung open."**

To Dean's surprise, the door did suddenly swing open.

Dean's glazed eyes widened, mouth open in an 'o' and lets out a strangled cry. "C-caas…"

He shut his eyes, toes curling, back arching as his cock finally releases with a convulsing long-rope stripe of semen splattering his stomach, chest, and chin.

Dean slowly came back to his normal breathing. He blinks many times before it dawned him that Cas was really standing and watching him with wide eyes. And now Dean wants to kick Cas out but he was already tired dodging things and denying his feelings. And besides it was stupid enough to still hide what he feels now that Cas witness his shameful erotic act. He's done hiding his feelings because he's falling in love with this adorable dork a long time ago.

"D-dean…" Cas said and stood awkwardly with flushed cheeks, scratching nervously on his nape.

"'Morning, Cas?" Dean slurred, smiling like a retard towards Cas, blaming his post-orgasmic moment. But then awkwardness finally hits him and his smile fades in an instant as he sat up stiffly avoiding Cas' eyes. "So, I-uh... You've seen it …" He chuckled nervously to himself.

Cas cleared his throat and took a tentative step towards the bed. "Sorry... I uh… Uhm…" Honestly, he didn't know what to say, what to explain. It's not his fault, though, oh yeah it's his fault, he didn't knock.

Dean swallowed when he saw Cas' begging puppy eyes. Blame it on Sam. "For what?"

Cas sat beside Dean and shrug his shoulders, "For disturbing you… I thought you were having nightmares again when I heard you… screaming my name."

"What? What did I just say?" Cas said in his mind with a suddenly frowned face after.

Dean bit his lip, "Oh, really?"

Cas stood up then but he stop abruptly when Dean said, "It's okay, Cas. Actually, it's more than okay now."

Cas blinks his eyes watching Dean like he has grown a second head. "You mean…"

"I've been keeping and hiding it for years, you know. And now that you accidentally witness this..." Dean swallowed again, "Do you want to—"He covered his exposed groin with his hand. "I mean—crap. You know man, I suck and can't handle talking about my feelings so I just want you to know that I'm crazily in love with you—"

But Dean was cut off in his panic mode as Cas leans closer to him and plants a kiss on his forehead, on his eyelids, and at the tip of his nose, his cheeks. They locked eyes once again as Cas caress Dean's upper lip with his thumb. "I know. And I loved you since I held your soul in hell."

With that Dean can't help but beam widely, cupped Cas' face and kissed him passionately, unleashing his feelings, his longing. Every time Cas zaps and goes away, he takes a piece of Dean with him. But now, because of that awkward moment, Dean can finally breathe because Cas did love him after all of his bitchiness, his selfishness, the damage he had done. He felt like he found the other piece of his broken life. He deserves this… they deserve this.

And the small voice was back again.

 **"You're in the middle of making out and the door—"**

And the door swung open again, revealing Sam's giant form wearing an annoyed and bitch face of the century. "I've been knocking for forever here and you guys were just—"He stop dead in his tracks, gesturing his hand awkwardly to Dean and Cas. "…making out." He chuckled, sarcastically speaking, bitch face gone suddenly. "Finally!" He punched Cas' shoulder playfully. "Well, it seems like I'm interrupting, so off me go." Sam smiled widely at them before shutting the door.

Dean blinks, "That was unexpected… and awkward." He bites his lip and then smiled back at Cas.

"And this is my favorite awkward morning, Dean," Cas said kissing Dean so passionately but this time, more aggressive.


End file.
